gagner, ou mourir en essayant
by vampire-stellaire
Summary: [OS]Ginny se fait une promesse: gagner, ou mourir en essayant


Disclaimer : Tout les lieux et personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais. Je le fais pour mon plaisir et le votre (du moins j'espère)

* * *

Gagner, ou mourir en essayant.

* * *

Je soupire, ce cours est d'un ennuie pas possible, la professeur fait des commentaires plus loufoques les uns que les autres, n'ajoutant rien à ma compréhension déjà limité. Les élèves bavardent, et rien, je suis à la table du fond, prés de la fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder le parc. 

Merlin, pourquoi ai-je pris ce cours en 3ième année ? J'aurais mieux fait de prendre étude des moldus ou je ne sais quoi, mais pas divination. Ce sont mes deux heures de sieste hebdomadaire. Et pourquoi j'ai poursuivis après mes BUSES ?

« Vous, oui Vous la petite rouquine. »

Tiens on parle de moi, rouquine je veux bien mais petite, il ne faut pas exagérer. Je regarde cette femme dont les lunettes double, que dis je triple, la taille des yeux. Elle va encore me faire une prédiction terrible et m'annoncer je ne sais quel malheur.

« Oh, ma pauvre enfant, je suis désolé pour vos frère. »

Je la regarde, éberluée, sans réagir.

« Quoi ? Que va-t-il arriver à mes frères ? »

Elle ne me répond pas, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Calme toi Virginia, elle t'a encore fait une prédiction qui ne va pas se réalisé. Respire. Voilà.

Ouf ! La fin du cours, enfin.

* * *

Cette scène a eu lieu il y a trois jours. Hier, nous avons retrouvé Ron, Fred et George dans la forêt interdite. 

Leur… corps étaient tout juste identifiable à ce qu'on m'a dit. Je regarde leur cercueil dans les fosses qui leur serviront de dernières demeures.

Je sais que je devrais pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas, pourtant ils le font tous. Maman, Papa, Harry, Hermione, même Percy qui est revenu pour l' « occasion ».

Une pelletée de terre est lancée sur le cercueil de Ron.

Je vous jure que nous gagnerons. Oui, nous gagnerons, ou nous mourrons en essayant.

* * *

Cela fait trois ans que mes frères sont morts. Je voudrais qu'ils soient là maintenant. 

Aujourd'hui, on me remet mon diplôme. Dès demain, je serais officiellement auror.

Je regarde Draco, un peu plus loin, en souriant. Quelle ironie, lui que tout le monde voyait en mangemort, vient de recevoir le diplôme d'auror, tout comme Harry.

Après la mort de mes frères, j'ai beaucoup étudié pour pouvoir passé mes ASPICs en même temps que les septièmes années.

Très peu pensés que j'y parviendrais et, pourtant je suis là, aujourd'hui âgée de 19 ans et diplômée comme mes camarades d'un an mes aînés.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ç a fait d'être diplômée ? »

Je n'avais pas vu Draco me rejoindre, absorbée par mes souvenirs.

« Ron devrais être là lui aussi, finis je par lâcher.

- Oh tu sais qu'il n'y serait jamais arrivé, c'est déjà un miracle que Potter soit diplômé. »

Je lui décroche un coup de poing dans l'épaule au moment où Harry arrive.

« Que devrait on dire de toi Malefoy ? »

Ces deux là sont insupportable. Ils font toujours comme si ils se haïssaient alors qu'ils s'adorent, bien sur ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Mais nos instructeurs avaient finis par se lasser de leurs querelles constantes et pour l'épreuve de survie en groupe, en 1ère année, ils nous avaient mis tout les trois. Au début, ça avait bien faillit tourner à la catastrophe, mais nous nous en étions finalement très bien sortis.

Draco et Harry étaient finalement devenu de bons amis quand à moi, je m'étais… rapprochée de Draco, beaucoup rapprocher.

Mis à part la mort prématurée de mes frères, j'ai une vie fantastique et je n'ai qu'une hâte ; être à demain pour commencer ma vie d'adulte. Mais en attendant, je suis là, jeune diplômé, entouré de ma famille et mes amis. Et rien ni personne ne viendra troubler ce moment.

Une explosion retentie, et des cris se firent entendre.

Oui, bon rien ni personne, sauf Voldemort et ses fidèles bien entendu. Ils avaient déjà gâché la remise de nos ASPICs, cette fois, c'est nous qui gâcherons leur petite fête improvisée.

Draco, Harry et moi, nous nous regardons, peut être pour la dernière fois Qui sait comment une guerre pouvait finir.

Nous gagnerons, ou nous mourrons en essayant.

Visiblement les mangemorts n'avaient pas pensés que si ils attaquaient à la remise des diplômes d'aurors, ils y en auraient justement partout, des aurors.

Les mangemorts sont nombreux, ils tentent d'empêcher Harry d'atteindre leur maître, mais c'est peine perdue.

Un combat de titan s'engage entre Harry et Voldemort, un dôme doré se forme autour des deux combattant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce phénomène, mais cela m'impression toujours autant.

Je me jette dans la mêlée de mangemorts, Harry doit mener son propre combat et personne ne peut l'aider. Les sorts fusent de tout coté, je parviens à rejoindre Draco, et nous combattons dos à dos.

La bataille dure longtemps avant que le dôme ne vire au vert, le même vert que les yeux de Harry. Et… le même vert que le sort de mort.

Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, c'est la première fois que ce phénomène se produit. L'un des deux adversaires seraient-ils sur le point d'en finir ?

Et puis soudainement, le dôme disparaît, comme s'il n'avait jamais été, seule preuve de son existence, un cercle vert à l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Les mangemorts encore debout panique, moi aussi, je me rapproche du lieu du combat. Harry et Voldemort sont au sol.

Je me précipite au coté de mon ami. Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. Je prends son pouls. Faible mais existant, je soupire de soulagement.

« Il est vivant » je m'entends crier.

Je me recule en voyant arriver des médicomages. Je vois quelques aurors autour du corps de Voldemort. Visiblement lui est bel et bien mort.

Je m'approche de Draco qui est un peu plus loin, observant le corps sans vie d'un mangemort. Je me doute de l'identité de ce mort.

« Ca va ?

- Dire que c'était mon père »

Je regarde moi aussi celui qui fut son père, et qui finis par être son ennemi.

« Harry est vivant ? me demande t il finalement.

- Ouai, il a tué Voldemort. »

Je crois que je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de ce que cela signifie, c'est trop tôt. Je me sens totalement décalé par rapport à l'agitation qui m'entoure.

Dumbledore s'approche de nous, je ne l'avais même pas vu arrivé. Ce personnage doit vraiment être fou, il a l'air heureux et pourtant nous nous trouvons sur un champ de bataille.

« La guerre est finis » déclare t il.

Cette phrase me fait n choc, je n'avais pas compris jusque là que la mort de Voldemort marquer la fin de la guerre. Une guerre marquée par les morts, mais une guerre finis.

Draco me prend dans ses bras, je crois que lui aussi vient de saisir toute l'ampleur de cette bataille.

Nous avons gagné, et d'autres sont morts en essayant.


End file.
